Knights of Old Arendelle
by Animal31
Summary: Star Wars Frozen- Knights of Old Arendelle. A story that starts with Joseff, son of Kristanna, a force sensitive from planet Arendelle, training to become a Jedi Knight. It cover a universe you have never seen, told from the perspective of many possible characters, with new additions and old favourites. Forget everything you knew, however, and be prepared for anything.
1. 1: Beginnings

Knights of old Arendelle - 1

Joseff raised his lightsaber above his head, angling the blade downwards so it would lie in front of his face. The training remote fired its charge which grazed his saber in a loud clash, deflecting away and dispersing in an instant. He repositioned his lightsaber and blocked another bolt, and another, then another. His eyes bound, relying on the force to predict where the remote would fire next. Multitasking, he had to keep track of his own weapon, and the position of his remote, while staying away from the others in the room. While they were only training blasters and sabers, they still strung, and the idea of the real thing was enough to remain carful during training. The others surrounding him did the same, with clashes being heard repeatedly as they deflected their own remote. Joseff would have to let go of his other senses and rely only on the force. Let it go, Joseff. He thought to himself, hearing the teachings of his clan's minder, Elsa. The remote increased in difficulty and fired faster and more sporadically, mimicking a real opponent, until it slowed to a stop.

The sounds quieted as their teacher spoke, "Remember little ones, the force will be your ally during your training to be a Jedi Knight. Let it flow through you as you continue to strengthen your will and develop your skills. Don't be afraid if you don't understand in its entirety, my younglings, in my near twenty years of training I still have yet to grasp its full potential." The Jedi teacher raised the lights as the children in her care took off their blast shields, revealing their faces.

The blue light coming from Joseff's training lightsaber remained active, its shimmer lighting his face, reflecting azure tint of his eyes. He balanced it in his sights, admiring it, pondering it. His blonde hair shone with the cerulean glow, shaggy, with tufts sticking out the front. He was a minority in the room. Many of the other students were not human, in fact all but another was, with skin tones ranging from greed, to red, to purple. His was light; the other human in his clan was a dark skinned female. But despite all the visual differences, he knew that's how the Jedi worked. They were his family.

Greens and Blues around the room subsided, and blades put away. The normal greys of the matte room manifesting with the natural light, the room was bare. The door was humble, fitting for the Jedi, serving its purpose and nothing more. On the door was the symbol of the Jedi Initiate. The same symbol was found on Joseffs robes, a simple beige, with another on its opposite; the symbol of Clan Ikopi, named for an animal found on a closely tied Republic planet.

"All of you are special; you have been placed in this order because you have the potential for greatness within you. I personally recommended some of you for this clan, and for some of you this is your first lesson. For others, my little ones, this is routine." Elsa paced around her students, patting some upon the head, readjusting their robes, or playfully lowering their training helmets. "For all of you, this will be your family for life, not just the clan, but the other students, and master Jedi." She motioned to the room, her light blue and white robes draping across her pale arms. "You will be at home here like a painter on a canvas, or a pilot in a cockpit. The Jedi will be your schooling, your career, and your life. You will find knowledge here, and I hope I can bring that to you as you proceed with your training." She stepped towards Joseff, flipping his bangs up in the air. "The force will guide you as much as I will, for it is what gives a Jedi her power. It gives her the power to survive, to heal, and to mend. Or it gives her the power to destroy. "You must be careful of this power, lest you fall to the dark side." She lowered the lights for dramatic effect, gasps heard around the room. "The dark side, younglings, will tempt you, and grab at you. You must not let it take you, for once you fall, you will never return. But don't fear it; fear will lead you to it. It feeds off it, consumes it. Don't let it gain your strength. Concentrate on the good, the love, the healing." She neared a green skinned alien, placing her hand upon his shoulders, comforting him. "Remember the Jedi Code, young ones."

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the force.

Joseff knew this, he had studied it profusely. Yet he lingered on Elsa's words, taking them to heart. He knew of the Jedi, how they saved him, took him in, raised him. He knew the fears of the dark side. He knew how to combat them.

"Fear will be your enemy"

Fixing his hair, Joseff gripped his lightsaber tight, buttons on the hilt slit between his fingers and stayed upon the handgrip. His lower finger picked at the belt loop as he listened to the lecture, his eyes intently following the platinum haired Jedi.

"It is in all living things, it brings us together." She raised her hands to the side, warming accepting all her students. "Fear. It is only natural. The force as well. There are many similarities; it exists in all things, but it is more potent in others." The force flowed from her body and into Joseffs lightsaber, activating it, and causing it to float to its own volition. Gasps heard amongst the crowd, it made its way to Elsa. "Many of you will know fear first hand, while others may sidestep it entirely. The choices you make as a Jedi will determine how the force moves you, how it guides your steps." Her own saber came off her belt, igniting on its way out, the silver blade meeting Joseffs in the air with a parry. "You may rely on it, you may use it to sway your hand with a lightsaber, or you may use it to bolster your other skills. The force does not control you. But it does lend you a helping hand." The sabers dueled in the air for a moment, flashes lighting up the room. With each passing second, they intensified nary a sweat on the Jedi's brow. It came effortless to her; years of training guided her hand, just as it would guide Joseffs.

He thought to himself, impressed by the blue and silver display. Admiring the possibilities of his own potential, he reached out, attempting to find his blade back to him. The space around him teemed with energy, uncontrolled. Meditating on himself he could not center, but he felt the power, the warmth, that came with the force. It would not count as one of his five mandatory meditation sessions, but he focused what he could, concentrating to feel the blades strike one another as the dance continued. The room was murky; the uncontrolled life forces of his fellow younglings clouding his vision, but the weapons twirling left a unique wake, one he could barely sense. But he found it, his blue blade in the control of Master Elsa.

He focused upon it for a second, giving it a light tug with the power of the force. What little he could control was enough to levitate rocks and other small items, but size matters not to the force. "Ahh, one of you is trying to wrest control of the blade with the force. Very well, take it from me" Elsa fought back, the strength on the blue blade intensifying the more Joseff wrestled for it. "Let it go, little Joseff, focus your mind." Her words echoed in his head, he wouldn't be able to compete with a full-fledged Jedi Knight, but he was determined. He did as she said, focusing, letting go. He remained pinpointed on the lightsaber, closing his eyes, and could feel the rest of the room dimming. He could see the waves part around him, revealing only the blade. He grappled on to it, feeling its position in the dimensions. But with that he lost it, and lost all sense of it. His eyes jutted open and the clouds restored.

"What went wrong, Joseff?" The blade landed in Elsa's hand, still ignited.

"What?"

"What did you do wrong?" she replied with a twirl of the blade, her own saber finding its way back to her belt.

"You were too strong"

"Was I, Joseff?" The saber floated up once more, withdrawing the blade, and made its way over to Joseff, righting itself to fit into his outstretched hands. "You cannot control me Joseff; you have no way of making me do anything. That is a lesson for another time. You have infinite control over yourself, little one. Let it go, and embrace that infinity. Though I may have overpowered you, you made no attempts to overpower yourself; to overcome your restrictions, remove the doubt from your mind, or concentrate on what you wanted to do." She motioned to the clan once more. "Worry not about what you can do, younglings, and focus on your goal, break down your walls, and see what you are truly capable of" She looked at her students longingly, with the importance of the world in her eyes. "You will all be something great. You will all protect the innocent with your power, and make the universe a better place. I believe in you full heartedly. You may be younglings now, but you are my younglings, and the force has many plans for you. But it is up to you to grasp on the opportunities granted and make it for yourself. I can only teach you so much. One day you will surpass me, Joseff you will defeat me in a duel, and eventually a new generation will be taught by the next, and the Jedi will continue to grow and prosper due to students like the lot of you."

She walked the steps to the raised platform in the middle of the room, eyes followed. Taking her position at the front of the class once again, she addressed her students. "Unfortunately my time with you for now is up. I hope it was pleasurable for you all, reflect upon what I have said, practice sensing with the force, and continue your lightsaber training. You may want to set time aside to learn the layout of the Jedi Temple; you need to know it off by heart". She motioned towards the door and it opened under its own power.

Setting his helmet down, and placing the remote in its container, Joseff clipped his training lightsaber to his belt. Soon he would find a master, and construct his own lightsaber. For not this would have to do. The hallways were large, and he took his first steps towards them, exiting the room. His fellow students scattered, some to their quarters, some of the first day students staying back with Elsa, hoping to be guided around, and others in seemingly random directions. The day was still young and so was the Jedi, but he knew his way around. It was his duty to study and memorize what would be his home, but at the same time, he was overwhelmed by the vastness some days. He stepped down the stairs leading into other halls, and leaped onto one of the steps surrounding a pillar. He closed his eyes and stepped off, landing on the one below it, and jumping across the land on the adjacent pillar. As his foot hit the step he spun, twirling in the air, stepping again on the next one with his opposite foot. He sensed the halls run high into the air, arching at the top, the potential was vast, and he was just getting started.


	2. 2: Trainees

Knights of old Arendelle - 2

The Halls of the Jedi Temple rose what looked like 50 meters in the sky. Around the base of each were small rings, incrementing in size, providing support and decoration. The shades of the temple ran grey with some light purple matting the floor and the supports. White light sprang out form these pillars, and provided visibility to what would otherwise be a dark walkway. The rings on the bottom gave Joseff a proper foothold as be jumped between two adjacent pillars. His eyes remained closed as he felt around his surroundings in the force, providing balance to his form and guiding his next step.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be doing that?" A young voice called from beyond his void. Stumbling and falling onto one of the circular designs that marked the floor, Joseff opened his eyes. The girl stood in front of him was a human, such as himself. Her light coloured robes provided a frame as her bright green eyes shined out from behind dark brown hair, a contrast to her darker features. "You're going to get in trouble" she hesitated.

The young Jedi to be looked around him, no one else seemed to be paying attention to the events. "I think I'm all right." He looked at her, almost quizzical. "You're in my clan aren't you? What's your name?"

She blushed as she fixed her hair, moving it out of her eyes. "My name's Blomst. And I guess I am in your clan." Adjusting her hair again to fit behind her ear, she smiled. "I don't know how longer that will be. Your name is Joseff, right? You're the one who tried to fight Master Elsa"

Joseff nodded at his name, proud of his exploits. "Yeah that's me. But what do you mean, how longer?"

Her smile dropped and she hung her head, her hair coming back down towards her eyes. "Oh. I mean…never mind, it doesn't matter." Joseff walked to her and thumbed her hair back behind her ear and she looked back up with a smile. "I'm not from Arendelle; the Jedi took me in after my parents were killed. I'm here now, so I hope I can make a difference, maybe make the galaxy a little better"

"I'm sorry, Blomst. That must be hard. I was born here. The Jedi found me real quick, I don't know anywhere else."

Blomst modified her hair to her liking, fixing Joseff mistake. "That's what the Jedi do. They take us in young so we don't build attachments other than to our oaths and the King's Republic. They save us, I don't know where I would go, I'm not very strong" This resonated with Joseff.

"Yeah you are, I'm sure."

"No I'm not, not really."

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't". The Jedi Order had taken her in for a reason, while she may not be physically strong, Josef felt the force energy she gave off, and knew the other Jedi did to. That same power echoed in the temple, rippling around the halls and filling the rooms with a great voice.

She slouched and paused. "I know. I know there are three kinds of Jedi, but I don't fit into any of them."

He looked back at her perplexed, "Three kinds of Jedi?"

"Yeah, Jedi that are good in different areas. There's the force with the Consulars, the lightsabers with the Guardians, and other skills with Sentinels." She spoke the truth, jarring Joseff's memory; this was noted in the teachings of the order. Some Jedi were skilled in the force, while others dedicated their time to studying the blade. Others used the force to augment their other skills and train themselves in different ways. Every Jedi had their strengths and their weaknesses, and chemistry between two Jedi often meant the difference between victory and defeat.

"Right. I forgot. I guess I'm a guardian then, I'm good with a lightsaber" he replied looking at his lightsaber on his belt. Joseff, Jedi Guardian. Hero of the Jedi?

"Joseff, would you want to duel?" she glanced at his belt, looking at the blade as well.

Joseff was visibly excited. "Fight? Let's go!" his hand was already upon his hilt when he opened his mouth, eager and willing.

"Not here", she laughed, motioning towards a different area.

They turned and walked down vast staircases. The ceilings remained high and rising as they went down the steps. Below them were heavier trafficked halls, with Jedi walking down in pairs, and service droids seeing to their duties. The walls themselves remained grey, silver and humble. More and more pillars rose from the ground as they entered a large open area near a hanger entrance, away from everyone. Blomst stood against the wall, facing Joseff. He grinned as his blade ignited, raising it to his face with one hand, vertically.

Blomst replied with her own lightsaber, a green tint, held forward in a two handed grip, at a slight angle. Joseff twirled his blade to his side and opened his stance. She acted first, slicing at Joseff's right shoulder and driving down towards his left leg. He brought his blade up, gripping it with two hands, and stopping it before contact, then stepping to his right. The blades clashed blue and green against a grey background, the lights reflecting in the students light coloured robes. She brought her blade back towards herself spinning and sweeping at his legs.

He simply jumped over the blade and stepped again to his right, holding the blade en guard. He used this opportunity to strike and jabbed forward, to which she herself sidestepped, bringing her own blade up to block. The sound the lightsabers made affected no one on the floor, as Jedi continued on their business, standard practice. The two initiates squared up as their pushed their blades together. A look of determination fell upon Joseff's eyes with intensity as he held his ground. He let Blomst push with all her might until he broke the hold, and stepped left and swung right.

She parried once again with her own blade with a large sweeping blow after jumping forward in her momentum. Continually, she spun again slashing downwards after knocking Joseff's blade to the side in her initial response. Joseff counter attacked with an upward push and a forward jab. Thrusting his saber forward he moved along with it, lunging towards his opponent. She, however, pulled her blade back to her, blocking vertically and narrowly dodging the blade. Readjusting, she swung towards Joseff's outstretched hands in another vertical slash. "You really are good." Joseff noted exhaustion in her voice, but pressed on.

"Thank you, you are too" He circled around to put both the blades between him and Blomst before quickly cutting in and hitting her blade away. When fighting with two blades that could easily kill without effort, it was important to protect one's self from the deflection of the blade. Lightsabers had no mass, and could easily be persuaded to harm its own user. But Joseff reached to the force, looking not only to his own blade, but to the ripples caused by Blomst as she prepared to move, attempting to predict her movements. Her power was hard to pinpoint, muddied by the full extent of her power and Joseff's lack of precise training. It was just as it was in the training room. However, Joseff's strike forced the blade to fall out of her hand. This startled her with audible feedback.

Her green blade withdrew as the hilt landed upon the ground. Regular lightsabers had a failsafe to deactivate when the user lost control, training blades especially. While they stunned the opponent, not killing them, it still hurt. Safety was paramount. However, after the blade landed with a clink, it stopped and balanced upon its end. Blomst closed her eyes and outstretched her hand. As she did so, the lightsaber wobbled and spun before jetting up and into her open palm. "I think you're better than me, Joseff. You've proven that. "

Despite being in peak physical form for a 6 year old, and a year older, Blosmt was tired. The battle had taken its toll. While the force was enough to convert into energy for the body, the students were still young and unwieldy.

"I only beat you in a fight, Blomst" She responded by shaking her head.

"This isn't my first clan. I've been in others. I've moved around a lot. I've even been looked at by Jedi Masters looking to take a padawan." She put her lightsaber back on her belt and Joseff did the same. "There have been two, or three now, masters that have looked at me. Only one wanted me. I was meant to be her padawan, but she went on a mission and never came back. After that I moved around again, and ended up here."

"I'm not very strong, either. All I have is my lightsaber. I tried to use the force to beat you but I couldn't."

"You just need to work on it. I'm not very good with a blade. I want to be, but I'm not. I've only been here a year, and it's been hard. I just want a master to take me in and train me proper. I don't know what I'm doing otherwise." She shrugged her shoulders and walked back towards the stairs, motioning Joseff to come with. "There's a lot of Jedi Knights here, all skilled with the force. I want to be like them."

Joseff skipped up to follow here, resting his hand upon the railings as they walked up. "I'm not sure what I want. I just want to be a Jedi" His dreams were as simple as the halls.

They walked up the stairs chatting about their dreams. Joseff didn't have much to say, but he listened as intently as he did with Master Elsa. They walked up and down halls of great magnitude, and studied the statues of great figures in Jedi history. They lined the halls with their conquests and stories, and their memory etched in time. It was a forbidden idea to forget them. Most of them saved the order, and many of them died to protect the innocent. This was the true dream of the Jedi.

They came to a railing overlooking the hall to the hanger. They stood and watched the Jedi exit and enter the academy. Many braided padawans came home with their Masters, ever learning on the job. They too had been trainees, initiates with no master, striving to be the best, just as they were. Joseff looked at Blomst as she eyed one of the pairs entering the main floor. The padawan was much older than her, with a dark braid flowing down over her right ear, and though she had blue skin, her robes were the same colour as Blomst's. That could be one of them one day.

Behind them were two male Jedi, minding their own business. "The academy's getting stronger by the day." one of them said to the other.

"It is, it makes me proud to serve the order." Replied the other.

"Pride leads to the dark side, don't forget."

"There is nothing wrong with pride. I know our strength, have faith."

"I have my faith; I have faith in our masters' teachings."

"As do I, but don't be afraid to think for yourself"

"What are you saying, Arvid"

"Nothing, Haakon, just words. Let us go."

The two walked away with their exchange, heeding no attention to the children next to them. Their brown robes flowed behind them. True Jedi Knights, they had lost their braid and were ready to take on students. Aspirations of all Jedi, too graduate from a padawan and pass the trials. Once a knight they could teach others their ways. Once successful, they would become Jedi Masters. A simple line, but extremely difficult. Joseff knew of the trials, and had respect for the men who walked away.

But down below was different. After many pairs of padwans and masters, one came out alone. It was an older woman with a short build, and others ran to her aid. Joseff and Blomst followed.

Upon reaching the floor, Master Elsa was there with them. The old Master walked slowly towards her.

"Oh, Master Bulda. Where is your padawan, what happened?" Elsa said with extreme sympathetic worry in her voice. "Is she all right?"

Master Bulda stopped and reached outwards to be met by Elsa. Holding her hand, she replied "There was an ambush. Many civilians were in danger." She paused. "She…she sacrificed herself. Almost all of them made it". Hushes of mourning reached out from beyond the crowd on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Master" Elsa's face softened, saddened by the loss of one of the order.

"It's just…after her, and the boy before her. I don't-"

"Master, no. It is not your fault. You are a strong teacher. Please, do not forget your worth to the order. The life of a Jedi is dangerous, but we know the risks. You taught me that, Master Bulda" Elsa had cut her off, preventing her from finishing her thought. "That man was a long time ago, Master, do not quell on him." Elsa placed her hand on Bulda's shoulders, seemingly protecting her.

"I know. I know, dear. Oh Elsa, you are such a warm soul. You will make a brilliant Jedi Master. But for now, I do require some space. I - I need to be alone". The master was receptive of Elsa's hand, and allowed her to show her off. Bulda walked away from the embrace, and said goodbye.

Joseff stood struck. No one is invinicble. Despite the impossibility of the force and the unlimited potential in his finger tips, it could all be struck down in a moment. In his reflection, Elsa came over to the pair of students and comforted them as well, even the most hardened were saddened by loss. "Loss is unavoidable, younglings. Remember that in your training. In the onslaught of the darkside, loss will weaken your resolve. For this we forbid attachment, and urge the teachings of avoidance. We must be strong, we must let it go. The past is in the past, but be ever mindful of the future." She smiled as she motioned the students back of the stairs. Their hour of rest was over and it was time to get back to training and continue studies. "Be strong"


End file.
